claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Claymore Anime Episode 12
The Endless Gravestones Part 1 (果て無き墓標 I, Hate naki bohyō I) is the 12th episode of the Claymore anime series. It first aired on June 19, 2007. About The twelfth anime episode of Claymore, adapted from the manga by Norihiro Yagi. The episode was first broadcast on June 19, 2007 and was directed by Hiroyuki Tanaka and produced by Madhouse Studios. It was dubbed by Funimation and released on DVD Volume 3 in January 23, 2009. Overview Clare is sent to engage another Awakened Being with another team. However, much to Clare's surprise, the team only consists of herself and Claymore unknown to her. Suddenly, the Claymore grabs Clare from behind, telling her she was having a familiar scent. She stabs Clare to taste of her blood, which reminds her of the blood of an Awakened Being. Soon afterwards, Raki arrives and attacks the Claymore with his sword, telling her to stay back from Clare. That's the moment when Clare realizes that the warrior is the No. 4 of the Organization, Ophelia. Miria especially warned her, Helen, and Deneve about No. 4, who has a reputation for being ruthless and having no care for the lives of humans or other Claymores. Only the bloodthirstiness for hunting and killing Awakened Beings. Ophelia then cuts Clare's legs off and introduces a "game." Clare has to reattach her legs while Ophelia and Raki fight each other. Ophelia will begin at Raki's level, but each minute she will increase her speed and strength. If Clare doesn't hurry, Raki will be killed. Raki and Ophelia engage in combat while Clare tries to desperately attach her limbs again. Raki gets badly cut, but continues to fight back, and Ophelia claims that she is impressed by Raki and Clare and their determination to win. Soon the Awakened Being they were supposed to hunt arrives at the scene masquerading as a young girl, ending Ophelia's "fun." Raki tells the girl to run away, her true identity being unbeknownst to him. She then changes into her Awakened form and destroys the town. Clare manages to save Raki; however, Ophelia survives the attack as well. Ophelia realizes that Clare's legs aren't completely healed and offers her to protect Raki while she completes the regeneration. Clare believes the offer and wants to continue the healing, only to find out too late that the murderous Claymore had tricked her. Ophelia throws Raki into the arms of the Awakened Being, far out of Clare's reach. After being pinned and taunted, Clare angrily releases her Yoki and manages to free herself from Ophelia's grip. She charges towards the Awakened Being and saves Raki successfully. However, in doing so, she reveals her half-Awakened status to Ophelia, who now truly wishes to hunt her down. Clare then tells Raki to hold on to her, and they escape. Ophelia wants to go after them but is quickly hindered by the Awakened Being, who wants to get rid of Ophelia first, and they engage in a fight. Meanwhile, Clare tries to get away as far as possible, knowing that the fight won't take too long. Stopping in the forest, Clare tells Raki to leave her, since Ophelia would only go after her. Raki refuses, saying that he wants to stay at her side, but Clare kisses him and promises that they will meet again. Tearfully, Raki takes Clare's words to heart and flees into the forest. Synopsis New Characters *Ophelia *Former Single-digit Anime and Manga differences it:Episodio 12es:Episodio 12 Arc Navigation Category:Anime episodes Category:Ophelia's Madness Arc